


when every star fall (brought you to tears again)

by crypticjeggings



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, au where she lives on earth instead of travelling through space time with lady me?, she's sad ok, title from an mcr song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: Clara Oswald misses the stars, she misses the universe.Her tears are the closest thing she has to the Doctor now.





	when every star fall (brought you to tears again)

He'd told her once that every fallen tear was a little piece of stardust making its way back into the universe.

Well, he hadn't told _her_. He'd told a little girl, crying because she couldn't find her parents. They'd helped her find them, but his words stuck with her for the rest of her sorry life.

The thing is, once you see the stars, there's no going back to who you were. Home has no luster anymore, has nothing that shares the splendor of the cold air and millions of twinkling stars, all for the taking.

So now, when she cries and remembers his words, she feels closer to what she had before.

And at the same time, something in her wishes that he was telling the truth; that he wasn't just spinning a tale to comfort a crying child. Maybe, if she spills enough stardust into the world, he'll take notice and come rushing back. He'll meet her, and they'll embrace, and he'll wipe the stars from her eyes, ignoring the way they shine with the fractured light of a dying nebula.

But stardust doesn't come, and neither does he, so in the end she's just left with tear-streaked cheeks and a heart, still as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
